A Mystical Meeting
by JokerWG
Summary: Alone in a tent waiting to steal a egg from a dragon, Harry meet someone unexpected. One-shot.


I own none of the characters mentioned below. They belong to their respected creators. Please don't sue me.

Moments before facing the Hungarian Horntail, Harry sat quietly in the tent, lost in his thoughts and anxiety on the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. He thought back on his plan to steal the egg. He was going to use his Firebolt to draw the dragon away from the egg and hopefully snatch it before the dragon gets back. Thinking it through a few times, it was a stupid plan. How was he going to out fly a dragon, a king of the sky. He can't fight against a dragon because he neither has the skills nor the magic to do so. What was he going to do?

"Why? Why does it happen to me?", Harry thought bitterly to himself.

"There's no way out. I am going to die if I don't do anything."

"But what? WHAT?"

While he was slowly having mental breakdown, a strange old lady walked into the tent. She wore a form fitting white dress and looked quite beautiful despite looking like in her 50s. She was holding a wand with a crystal snowflake on the tip of the wand. She looked around the room and saw Harry in corner sitting down. Feeling the stare, he snapped out of his thoughts and stared back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The old lady simply smiled with a warm look in her eye as if she had seen her own son.

"I am Udonna, I was just wondering around, seeing the worlds. What is worrying you, young child?"

Harry saw the warm look on her face and couldn't help but respond back in kind.

"I am Harry. I am worried for my life. I have to fight a dragon in a few minutes and don't think my plan will work." Harry said in a sad trembling voice. "I think I am going to die today."

Udonna's gaze on Harry soften after hearing what he said. She walked towards him and sat right next to him. She slowly reached and held his hands. She calmly told him it was going to be fine and that he wasn't going to die today. Harry, despite wanting to believe in what she said, held doubts within himself.

"How can you be so sure? I am just a 4th year student. I hardly know any spells to fight against a dragon, let alone"

Udonna after hearing his broke into small smile and stared deep into his green eyes.

"But, you have magic. Its more than enough."

Taken back by what she said, Harry looked lost, not understanding what she meant. Pondering in silence on what she meant by having magic was enough, he felt there was a hidden meaning but for the life of him he couldn't unravel it.

"What use is magic when I can't use it? I don't even know any spell that…"

Udonna interrupted him in the middle of his sentence and begin to explain.

"You are thinking about it wrong. Who said that we need spells to use magic? Just because everyone else does it doesn't mean you have to do it too."

What she said next shook him to his core.

"To use magic... All you have to do is believe in magic!"

"That makes no sense, you can't just believe in magic. That's not how it works. There are rules in place that says what we can and can't do. They were proven by other wizards."

"Exactly, they are rules made by wizards. Who said Magic had to follow those rules? If it did, then why would we call it magic? We never needed to understand it from the beginning. All we need is to believe."

Just right about harry was about to speak, he was interrupted by a loudspeaker.

"And now, our fourth and final contestant, Harry Potter".

He knew his time was up. He took a deep breath in and exhaled. He took a final glance back at the old lady. He was grateful for Udonna speaking to him with care and kindness, but he must go face his destiny. Harry picked himself up and thanked her for the time he spent with her.

He walked out of the tent facing forward. With some wishful thinking, "believe in magic huh maybe I will". A smirk revealed on his face. Little did he know his wand started to change, as a small firebird shaped gem emerged from the tip of the wand.


End file.
